The Legend of Spyro: Destiny of the Purple Dragon
by Luna the Dragoness
Summary: The epic legend of the purple dragon has many mysteries. What is the purple dragon's main calling? Is there a secret? Well, Spyro and his friends will find out. You? Well, you need to see for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Unknown Darkness**

"Please, Spyro, you're tiring yourself!" Cynder cries, the mountain was breaking harshly with them trapped inside a magical barrier Spyro has made spiritually. "B-But, how do we know we're safe?" Spyro asked. The mountain roars as the barrier begins to fall apart. "No, I c-can't hold on!" Spyro cried as agony got the best of him. His pain was beginning to soar across his body.

The walls of the crystal slowly began to squeeze them. Spyro didn't know what to do. The only thing on his mind was, 'Protect my friends…their lives, and mine'. Spyro begin to shut his eyes then begins to slowly push open the walls of the barrier. The mountain had begun to slow down. Not soon long before the stones began to fall once more, hard and loud they started again.

Spyro had weakened over time, but he managed to keep the barrier active for a few days. About three years later, Spyro had given up. The barrier fades away and Spyro and his friends had fallen upon the rocky ground. None of them were conscious. Were they dead? Will they wake up? Spyro eyes open slowly. His vision blurred, his wings feeling like rocks, and body that lied hopelessly as small critters began to crawl over him.

Cynder and Sparx felt the same way. Spyro's foot was caught under a small stone. "Guy's are…are you ok?" Spyro asked weakly, yet his tone sound worried. No reply. Both Cynder and Sparx were unconscious. Spyro's eyes closed as he blacked out…

"Spyro…! Spyro…!" a rather cold voice called out. "Shut up fool! Do you want us killed?!" another voice snapped. Spyro still wasn't conscious, but the voices continued to argue. "Oh please, calling out to a dragon will kill us?" the voices continued. "Oh please, Doomsday, you know Malefor will do that! If he wakes up and escapes, we'll be part of the Eternal Ritual!!" the voice shouted.

Spyro soon begins to wake up. He was surrounded by darkness. "Uh-oh, good going worthless!" the voice snapped. "But, Arceus, he can hardly hear us" Doomsday added. Doomsday's body was revealed. He was a rather small yet tough looking dragon. He was a chrome color. His eyes glowed yellow as he stares gloomily at Spyro. "You're too soft, Doomsday, you need to understand that no other purple dragon shall live!" Arceus said, coldly.

Arceus was a darker color. His body is a navy blue. His eyes glowed green, with the burning will to kill. "But, he's just a youngster, Arceus; he won't do anything for now!" Doomsday admitted. "You ARE too soft! I have to be sure they're trapped before they can escape! You stay put!" Arceus hissed as the beat of his mighty wings sent him flying off.

_"I must save him!" _Doomsday thought. He carried Spyro as he was barely conscious. He flies off, out of the darkness. If Spyro was in hand, where is Cynder? Where is Sparx? Two bodies lied still in the destructed mountain. Are they dead?  
"Sparx…wake up…" Cynder whispered. Her body was slowly turning more into a purple color. Sparx's wings began to flap at supersonic speed. He hovered upward then forward, in front of Cynder. "What up purple…purple? Why are you purple?" Sparx blurted. It was true. Cynder's body was more purple than black. Still, she had a touch of black. "I am no longer a Dark Warrior, Sparx, my color was basically just an excuse for me, but still, my powers remain" Cynder explained.

"I see, well where the big guy is? Did you eat him?" Sparx asked, glaring around his surroundings. Stones and glass were shattered. Blood spurts were smothered across the floor. "Spyro…?" Cynder asked, following the trail his blood left. Then the trail stopped at the base of the mountain. "He must've been carried off" Cynder muttered. She flew out the opening. "Wait up!" Sparx called out then flies after her.

"I think he went this way!" Cynder shouted back. She flew out of the mountain and landed in front of a very dark forest. "What is that place?" Cynder asked herself. "Aye, it be the Forbidden Forest" a rather husky voice answered. Cynder turned around. It was Mole-Yair. He was more aged now. His mustache fur was gray and his fur was no longer a dark brown, but rather white. "Mole-Yair, hey…! Long time no see!" Sparx greeted. He hovered in front of him.

"Aye, Sparx, where is my old friend?" Mole-Yair asked. "Ah, that's our question," Sparx responded. "Well, search for him, it won't be long until the Eternal Ritual will begin" Mole-Yair warned. "Eternal Ritual, what is the Eternal Ritual?" Cynder asked. Mole-Yair released a heavy sigh then began to explain. "The Eternal Ritual is a ritual that all dragons will be performing, yet only Malefor's dragons won't do so, but back to the ritual. All dragons will be gathered at Malefor's castle. One by one will be strangled inside by him. It is a very sad ending, because precisely Spyro is the very first to begin…" Mole-Yair explained, sadly.

"Maybe that's why he's not here…oh no. We have to go! Sparx come on!" Cynder shouted, rushing toward inside the Forbidden Forest. "She has the same spirit as Spyro" Mole-Yair muttered. "Yea, well see-ya pops!" Sparx said, floating after her. "I hope they'll be safe with many of Malefor's minions running about" Mole-Yair mumbled. Mole-Yair waddled away with his small crane, and left away from sight.

Cynder rushed like a bullet past many trees. Leaves brushed swirled behind her that scratched her feet. She didn't care; she only wanted to save Spyro. Her thoughts rushed like a car speeding on mach four. She ran across the pathway that leaded to the interior of the base of the forest. She suddenly stopped with dust circulating around her. She was at the edge of a cliff, that had a very steep trench down below.

Her heart pounded her chest with her breath shortened. She stood motionless, staring down into the depth of the cliff. She looked across from her; there was a bridge, not to mention a very frail bridge. Sparx rushed next to her. "Dude, you know I can't rush like that!" Sparx complained. Cynder ignored his arrogance then flapped her wings. She flew downward, knowing something was down there, she didn't know; but knew she had to somehow fly down there for something. She soared down with high spirits. She saw a small dragon, a purple one too.

She landed in front of him. He was sound asleep, but he wasn't Spyro. Spyro had golden horns, tail and claws. He had silver tail, claws, and horns. They glowed brightly in reflection of the moon. Was there some sort of secret to the purple dragon? Were there supposed to be three in order to do something? Will something wonderful happen? This is a mystery Cynder, Sparx and Spyro will have to find out…

**Well, this is how my story goes. I hope it was good enough, thank you for your review(s) if you did so. Stay tuned for Chapter two. Thanks and have a nice day.**

**REMINDER: I MAY HAVE SOME OC'S BUT I DO NOT OWN THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Secrets of the Purple Dragon**

The purple dragon snored silently in peace. Cynder looked around him. His wings were also a coat of silver. "Is…there something to you guys?" Cynder muttered. The dragon woke up, nervousness coming over him. "W-Who are you?!" the dragon blurted.

"It's ok, you're amongst friends" Cynder said, calmly. The dragon was unsure, but he got up and glared at Cynder. "Now, what is your name?" Cynder asked, warmly. "L-Lunar…and yours?" he responded. "Cynder, it's nice to meet you" Cynder greeted. "Hello, Cynder, ugh who is he though?" Lunar asked, pointing to Sparx. "The name is Sparx" Sparx answered.

"Hi there, Sparx, it's nice to meet you too" Lunar greeted. "Now, if you don't mind, is there supposed to be more purple dragons around here?" Cynder asked. "Why, haven't you heard? It's the prophecy; there are three purple dragons, otherwise known as the Tri Force, gold, silver, and bronze. When all are gathered and do their 'special element', a wonderful thing will happen to others, but not to Malefor. He will be sent back into exile or just maybe death" Lunar explained.

"Really, well because, Spyro is a golden purple dragon, and we are in search for him right now, hoping he isn't dead" Cynder told him sadly. "No, he isn't dead, if hey caught him, they want to wait. They want him to die during the Eternal Ritual" Lunar explained.

"Ugh, we might want to cut the chatter, because there is a dragon heading right for us!!" Sparx shouted, ducking. Cynder shot a shadow ball at it, but the dragon dodged it. The dragon tried to catch Lunar! Gradually, Lunar dodged it and shot a fire ball. This time, the fire ball hit him, and it sent him flying.

"Good aim, Lunar!" Cynder commented. Lunar blushed then turned around. "It's simple really, the angle you tried to shoot him with was very off balance, but precisely that gave me the opportunity to shoot him off" Lunar explained. "You're a very bright dragon, Lunar, do you mind if you tag along with us in search of Spyro?" Cynder asked. "I'd be honored to" Lunar responded almost too quickly.

Cynder nods then flies upward, with Sparx and Lunar following. What wonders will Lunar, Cynder and Sparx discover? Whatever happened to Spyro?

Spyro's eyes slowly opened. He was in front of an entrance way to a burning temple. The fire blazing around the temple almost made it look like hell. Ashes were spreading quickly making it hard to breath. Spyro coughed, but unusually, every time he breathed a sharp pain hit his chest. It was probably because the ashes may have some sort of mineral that made difficult to breath and a mineral to hurt you in a way.

Spyro squinted to see a dragon walking over to him. "Welcome, Spyro, don't worry now, I'll make sure the ashes will disappear" the dragon spoke, warmly. It was Doomsday; he was holding a small goblet. Spyro got up and frantically looked around. "It's ok, here, drinking this should help the pain" Doomsday said, giving him the small goblet. Spyro was unsure, but the warm tone in the dragon's voice made it sound safe.

Spyro took the goblet and drank the liquid inside. The pain no longer was in his body. He smiled then nods his head. "Thank you very much, and what might be your name?" Spyro asked. "My name may sound horrible, but don't worry I won't hurt you, ok?" Doomsday asked.

Spyro shrugs then nods. "My name is Doomsday" Doomsday answered, hoping for not disbelief from Spyro. Spyro didn't mind the name. "Oh, well that's fine, Doomsday, if you say you're harmless, you are" Spyro said, calmly.

"Ok, thank you for you're kindness, now I need to talk about you…about your kind…-". How will Spyro react to the Tri Force? Will he force Doomsday to come and search for Cynder, Sparx and just maybe the two other dragons? Spyro will have to figure this one out, before it's too late.

**So, this is Chapter 2. I tried to make this one simple as possible. Well, thanks for reviewing this Chapter. Chapter 3 will be up very soon. Farewell!**

**REMINDER: I MAY HAVE SOME OC'S BUT I DO NOT OWN THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Guardian's Horror

**Chapter Three: Guardian's Horror**

  
Inside the temple was a very giant, yet familiar, red dragon. He was lying down, crying. The past three years he had been thinking about Spyro. He was the closest to him then any of the other Guardians. The thought of him dead made him quiver.

"We don't have time, Ignitus, we can't stay here. The temple is no longer safe, we must leave" a strong voice warned. Ignitus glanced behind him. It was Terrador, yielder of Earth. Ignitus sighs then nods. He gloomily got up and waddled over to him, with a sad expression on. "Ignitus, he's fine." Terrador said, warmly.

Ignitus tried his best to smile, but all that came out was a slight smirk. "Ignitus, please, we haven't heard a word from you in days, we need orders now" Terrador said, his tone sounding more serious. "…I…I think we should go" Ignitus muttered. "Ok, I will alert the others…" Terrador said. "Affirmative, now go!" Ignitus snapped. "There's the warrior that I've known" Terrador huffed.

Ignitus nods then runs inside. "Everyone, quickly, we don't have much time! Let us go!" Terrador demanded. The other two Guardians, Cyril, yielder of Ice, and Volteer, yielder of Electricity, nodded then began to runs outside. Then, Terrador heard Ignitus screaming in agony.

Terrador responded to his scream and headed for the balcony. "Ignitus, where are you?" Terrador called out, nervously. Ignitus was not to be found. All that was found was a single note. Terrador hastily picked it up and read it.

_'Pathetic waste of trash, you had always been. Each and everyone one of you will be captured. You better get yourself comfortable; you will be next in line right after the Tri Force. It won't be long…  
Malefor'_

Terrador rushed inside the temple. "Hurry, we must go Malefor and his goon plan on- I'll explain later! Hurry, now!" Terrador demanded. Volteer and Cyril nods then they all head for the exit. But, at the exit, was an army load of apes. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer's horrors came to haunt them once more. They're up to war.

­ ­

Cynder, Lunar and Sparx soared across the sky with spirits higher than ever. "Man, I can't believe how awesome it feels here!" Lunar shouted, happily. "Why, haven't you ever flown before?" Cynder asked. "Well, this is one of the first, I haven't been able to lately, because of enemy purposes" Lunar replied.

"Well, how would YOU feel if your butt was frozen for three years?" Sparx blared. "Sparx, please, don't be rude" Cynder snapped. "That's fine, Cynder, I'm used to it…" Lunar said, softly. "What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"Well, my family was never the kind of 'warm' family you see. I was the softest; they'd call me 'Goody Two shoes' and many others. I…was tortured I never even received a single hug from any of them…" Lunar explained, tears rolling down his cheeks. Cynder cried herself. Sparx even looked over to him, sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Sparx apologized. Lunar nods then wiped off the tears with his left arm.

"Spyro and I feel the same, but, we've never seen our parents…" Cynder sobbed. Lunar's bright blue eyes twinkled as glared at Cynder, teary eyed. Cynder hugged him. Sparx rolled his eyes then joined the hug. When they finished they landed just outside of the burning temple.

"Tri Force…I need to find Cynder and Sparx! Quickly…!" Spyro shouted, heading for the exit. "Wait, I shall assist!" Doomsday called out. Spyro glanced behind him. "You will…ok then, c'mon!" Spyro said, and with that they both headed for the exit.

Spyro slammed into Lunar, and they both rolled over each other. Spyro squirmed and got off him. "Are you ok?" Spyro asked. Lunar nods, then gasped. "You…you're the golden one!" Lunar said in shock. "You're the silver one!" Spyro gasped as well.

Spyro takes a good look at him, so does Lunar. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you" Spyro greeted, letting out his paw. "As well with you, my friend" Lunar replied, shaking his hand. "Hey, this guy is great man, you got to hear his story" Sparx blurted. Spyro chuckled; "Nice to see you too".

Spyro glanced at Cynder, who was smiling warmly at him. "Hey, Cynder, how are you?" Spyro asked. "Not bad, and yourself…?" Cynder asked. "Pretty good, glad to see you and your pretty—WHA!" Spyro blurted, unexpectedly. Cynder giggled then pranced off. Lunar put a devilish smirk than crawled next to him.

"You like her" he muttered. "What…I mean…wait…but" Spyro stammered, unsure of what to say. "I know it, if ya like her, tells her man" Sparx added. "Well…what if she doesn't?" Spyro asked. "Spyro, love is a battlefield, if you don't tell her, it may be too late" Doomsday said, overhearing the conversation.

Spyro looks down to the floor. "Well, I guess you're right, but certainly not now…" Spyro continued. "Of course not, you need a time by yourself…" Lunar responded.

Spyro smiled then they all walked in search of Cynder. "Hey…what's this?" Spyro asked, holding an amulet. It had the mark of a swirl. "The mark of the Purple Dragon" Lunar said, gasping.

What will become of this amulet? Will some sort of power emit from it? Well, they will find out very soon.

**Well, this is Chapter Three. Nice eh? This amulet even got ME exited! I hope you enjoy this chapter. But, stay tuned for Chapter four, a lot of things will happen! Adios!**

NOTE: I MAY HAVE SOME OC'S BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!!


End file.
